


Lunar Eclipse

by SpaciousSpace



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I can't do tags sorry, Just random shit, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Skipper!Enjolras, So yeah, Stars, and fluff, motorcycle, one-with-nature!Grantaire, there was no prompt for this, thermos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaciousSpace/pseuds/SpaciousSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire asks Enjolras out on a date at one in the morning. I'll do more if requested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunar Eclipse

Grantaire rang the doorbell for what must have been the hundredth time in a row. Sure, it was after one in the morning and they had class early the next day, but he knew Enjolras wasn’t that hard of a sleeper and he should have answered the door. Grantaire turned to look back at his motorcycle, black mop of curls whipping around with his every move. He sighed. Perhaps Enjolras was staying the night at Courf’s house.  He felt jealousy bubble somewhere in his chest, the feeling a burning pit that simmered in his torso like boiling water.

He pressed the pad of his finger to the smooth button again once more in a feeble attempt to get Enjolras out of bed. He stood for a few seconds, ears alert for any sign of life within the house. When nothing happened yet again, Grantaire turned disappointedly from the wooden door and walked to his bike. He swung a leg over and was about to start it up when he saw motion on the porch. The door opened part way and Grantaire could see Enjolras’s eyes looking out of the door sleepily, the moon’s light a bit too much for his dark-accustomed eyes. Grantaire froze. “Enj…” He didn’t move as Enjolras swung the door open more and stepped outside with his arms crossed over his bare chest.

Grantaire had to admit, Enjolras could make sweatpants look sexy any day. The way the pants hung low on his hips was delicious—it was something Grantaire would find himself thinking about the next time he was needy—and Grantaire had to tear his eyes away from Enjolras’s body to read his face.

“What the fuck are you doing here so late, R?” Enjolras stared at him, not venturing further than the edge of the porch. Words caught in Grantaire’s throat and he forgot how to function properly for a moment.

“I—shirt. I mean, you should put on a shirt. I…” He pointed to the back rack of his bike where a blanket and a thermos were being held down by. “There’s supposed to be a lunar eclipse and I figured, um…” Grantaire didn’t know why he couldn’t form a coherent sentence. It might be the fact that Enjolras looked insanely beautiful there in the pale-dark of the night, or maybe it was the fact he basically had come to Enjolras’s door at one AM asking him on a date out of nowhere. Probably the latter.

He didn’t need to finish his sentence because he realized that Enjolras was nodding and turning around and he’d left the door open which was probably a good thing in this situation. Grantaire watched the door for when he came back. After a few minutes, the blond returned wearing a thick sweatshirt with the French flag on it carrying a red pillow and blanket, as well as a bag of popped popcorn. He shoved everything into the pillow case and tucked it neatly under the tie-down that held the thermos and the blanket on the back of the bike.

Grantaire started the motor and threw it in gear. Enjolras swung his right leg over the bike and wrapped his arms around Grantaire’s middle. Grantaire shivered and bit his lip, looking down at the instrument panel a moment. He finally lifted his eyes and took the brakes off, turning the bike around. They rode out of the driveway, turning the corner at the end of the road and headed for the hills.

The roads were empty, and the street lights cast their shadow every which way, making them tall and short and skinny and wide all at the same time all over the black asphalt that sped away under them. Enjolras looked out at the houses they passed, feeling more relaxed as the number of buildings decreased, the tall grasses replacing the suburbs of the city.

Grantaire revved the engine up more as they went along the hill’s crest. The road was straight, and at this point there wasn’t really a speed limit. They rode along, the chilly night air whipping at their faces and tugging at their helmetless hair, tossing it in their faces. Enjolras found himself blinking often as the air moved his eyelashes about.

They rounded a corner and found themselves facing a gate. The sign on the gate said something about cattle, but it was too faded to really read it, especially at this time of night. They pushed it open then continued for a few miles until Grantaire turned off on a discreet road, steering through the trees on a thin dirt trail until he finally cut the engine. Upon looking around, Enjolras saw three wooden tables that looked like they could only seat three or four people, as well as a small grassy meadow with multicolored wildflowers occupying the space. It smelled sagey and the fragrance of the flowers was mild in the air.

Grantaire parked his bike on the gravel and let Enjolras get off first. He grabbed the blankets and pillow and the thermos once he had gotten off, carrying them over to the grass. He set the thermos and popcorn aside and had Enjolras hold the pillow while he spread one blanket out over the foliage and then took the pillow and set it at the top of the blanket so they could stare at the eclipsing moon, which was more than halfway done already.

They both sat and moved around until they were both under the second blanket, their heads on the one pillow. Grantaire could feel the colour rushing high into his cheek bones, the blush most likely going unnoticed by Enjolras, who was too busy staring at the stars.

“Remember how Monsieur Javert used to talk about stars in lectures all the time?” Enjolras’s voice wasn’t as steady as normal; instead it held a note of nervousness, perhaps even caution. It made Grantaire feel slightly more at ease. He nodded. “All the time. Made analogies about them a lot.” He smiled and ran a hand through the black curls on his head.

“Those classes were terribly boring and the homework was insane.” Enjolras spoke softly, turning to look at Grantaire, whose black eyelashes were supremely long, he decided. He rather liked them. The boy next to him nodded more, still grinning.

“God, I don’t think I actually did a lot of homework in that class. I just kinda copied off Combeferre and called it good, really.” He grinned, appreciating how Enjolras laughed at that and then hummed thoughtfully. They both looked back up at the moon and stared at its craters, the dark gray spots marring the white surface. There wasn’t really much to say, which left Grantaire’s mind to run a bit wild, his memories were allowed to flood back into his head.

He began to think back to all of the Les Amis meetings they’d been at. He and Enjolras and Marius used to find odd words on purpose and make fun of them. He couldn’t remember most of them, but the ones he could remember were stuck there in his mind, though he rarely used them. He began to wonder if people seriously used _lackadaisical_ in everyday conversation.

Enjolras’s voice broke the silence suddenly. “Grantaire…” A rather pregnant pause plumed into the air and floated about them. “I’m basorexic.” If there was something teasing there in Enjolras’s voice, Grantaire didn’t pick up on it.

Grantaire couldn’t quite recall the definition of the word, but he did indeed remember hearing that in the Musain during one of their meetings. “Basorexic…” Grantaire pulled his phone from his pocket to Google the term, but instead of actually unlocking it, he found himself in Enjolras’s gentle grasp, his lips pressed Grantaire’s with his hand on his shoulder. It initially had surprised him, but after a moment he kissed Enjolras back simply as though it were a common occurrence.

When Enjolras pulled back from Grantaire he only moved back a few centimeters so that his lips were a fraction of an inch from Grantaire’s. “You don’t remember?” He kissed the corner of the other boy’s mouth. “The day we had stolen Monsieur Valjean’s papers just for the fun of it and they ended up being some weird story and it had that word in it. Marius wouldn’t stop laughing.”

Grantaire’s mind began to think back, flicking through the file folders of his brain to find that day. “We stole his papers twice in the same week. Which time was that?” The memories of both times made him laugh. He wondered why they’d made that spur of the moment decision, but he really didn’t care. They’d been instances in which he’d persuaded Enjolras to do something stupid and silly and reckless with him. He though he remembered the definition of the word now after some mind-wracking. “So basorexic means that you have the urge to kiss someone, right? Or was that bucculent? Maybe that one was the—“

He didn’t get to say anything else as Enjolras pressed his lips back to Grantaire’s, effectively shutting him up from any further wondering about the word. Enjolras ran his tongue along the other boy’s bottom lip. Grantaire was ecstatic. The person he’d liked for so very long was here, actually kissing him. He was laying there with the leader of the Amis, and he was pretty damn sure his heart couldn’t beat any faster. He parted his lips and let Enjolras’s tongue feel around his, his hand fisted in Enjolras’s hair.

They pulled apart after a moment, both of their breathing heavier than before. “Yes,” Enjolras hesitated, “that first definition was correct, but I lied. I don’t have it. I just wanted to kiss you.” He was never one to be subtle about things unless it was a glare, or a smirk sent across the room during a debate.

Grantaire coloured. Whatever he had expected to come after yes—which he actually hadn’t been expecting—it definitely wasn’t that. He opened his mouth to speak but found his words were caught in his throat, shock gluing the sounds in his throat. Enjolras simply kissed him again and Grantaire could tell he was smiling now from the way his lip quirked to one side more than they had before.

When they pulled apart again, Grantaire looked at Enjolras as though searching for an answer. In response, Enjolras raised an eyebrow—a trademark expression of his—as if to ask what he was looking for.

“You know,” Grantaire couldn’t help but laugh suddenly, the noise bubbling up and erupting from his lips. “I didn’t expect this to turn out like this.” He paused thoughtfully, leaving room for Enjolras to ask him to elaborate.

“Well, I mean, it _was_ one in the morning and we both have lectures at seven tomorrow and I figured you’d just yell at me to go home and sleep so that Monsieur Javert didn’t rip my head off, but instead you answered the door in your sweats, and god that was great because you looked to fucking hot, Enjolras, and damn, and now you’re actually here with me.” He trailed off as realized he’d put the whole sweatpants thing in a little too late, but he didn’t care. He was too tired to care at this point. He instead stared up at the stars as an excuse not to look at the Greek god lying next to him. The lunar eclipse was definitely a sight to see; the moon was almost entirely blacked out, which may explain why he could no longer see Enjolras’s face when he turned to look at him.

He could tell Enjolras was laughing by the sleepy hiccupping noises that came from him. “What’s so funny?” His cheeks coloured again.

“Your idea of how things were going to go. I think that it’s interesting and sadly realistic. I mean, honestly, It’s…” he paused and pulled his arm up from his side and fumbled with his watch until it light up with the indigo setting. “Jesus fuck, four thirty in the morning.” Enjolras dropped his arm exasperatedly, turning to look at Grantaire in the darkness.

“Yep,” Grantaire grinned. “I was shocked you actually decided to come with me. I’ll probably end up skipping lectures tomorrow, but you know, I feel bad. I mean, you normally get up in half an hour to start studying, and you’re already awake. What time did you go to bed before I woke you?”

“Around eleven or so. So I guess that’s more sleep than none, but tomorrow will be difficult to focus.” Grantaire smiled, finding that his words came easier than they had earlier in the evening.

“Really? You don’t say.” He snickered the sarcasm out of his mouth and Enjolras mock hit his shoulder in the darkness. Once Enjolras has finally stopped glaring at Grantaire for his use of sarcasm, there was a longer than normal silence. Grantaire turned his face back to the hidden moon, hoping he’d not messed up by saying something out of line.

_Of course. I mess everything up. Everything. Ugh. I mean, why do I even try? I don’t even know why Enjolras came with me in the first place. Probably just to make me feel better. He’s nice like that. Or maybe he’s just going with me so that I owe him something later. Probably not. Fuck._ He was brought out of his mental beating—brought on by tiredness no doubt—by Enjolras’s words.

“You know what? Fuck classes. What’s one day? I’ll live.” Enjolras was smiling like an idiot, and frankly, it was pretty sexy to Grantaire.

“Seriously? You feeling alright, Enjolras?” Grantaire rested the back of his hand on the blond’s forehead, pretending to check for an elevated temperature. Enjolras simply grinned more, if that was possible.

“I’m fucking fine, ‘Taire. Don’t even worry about it.” He smiled almost lewdly, kissing Grantaire’s lips again. Kisses certainly didn’t hurt Grantaire’s feelings. He snuggled into his Apollo, the blanket over them barely covered their feet up to their shoulders, but he didn’t care. “But I’m pretty tired.” Enjolras curled into Grantaire’s body perfectly, his arms around the cynic to keep them warm.

“I think that makes two of us.” Grantaire’s voice was a murmur as he brushed a stray lock of gold from Enjolras’s face, tucking it behind his ear. They laid there a while like that, and when Grantaire turned to look at the other boy next to him, he was sound asleep. Grantaire smiled despite himself and rested his head back on the pillow, listening to Enjolras’s deep breaths until he, too, fell asleep, their thermos and popcorn forgotten.

- **ooo** -

Grantaire’s eyes opened to the bright sunlight that fell on them unfiltered, as the nearest tree was ten meters away. By the sun’s angle and the heat, he guessed it was probably around noon, which meant they’d skipped all of their morning classes. He grinned and looked to his right where Enjolras lay facing him still, his sweatshirt falling off one shoulder. He looked extremely peaceful, his eyes closed and his cheeks coloured a pretty pink. His hair fell down in his face in a manner that he assumed would bug his Apollo if he’d been awake. A single red flower came from behind his ear.

After his little minute of observing, he finally noticed his phone over in the grass—it’d probably fallen out of his pocket sometime in the night—vibrating violently as though the anger of the person calling him was sending their frustration through the air to make the phone mad too. He looked at the caller and rolled his eyes when he saw it was Eponine. Leave it to her to call in the middle of something important like laying in an empty field of flowers with this one guy who was sleeping…wait.

He hit the decline button and instead shot her a text with something along the lines of ‘I’m busy text you later’ but in a far bitchier manner. He laid it back down on the grass—closer to him this time—and closed his eyes, feeling Enjolras stir next to him a bit. He smiled, running a gentle hand through his hair.

“Well, good afternoon.” Grantaire wasn’t sure how this was going to go. There were a few ways things would go down. Enjolras could either pretend like nothing happened last night and freak out and go to class and be mad and never talk to him again. Or perhaps, if he was lucky (which he wasn’t very often) Enjolras would wake up and smile at him and maybe even kiss his cheek. Or maybe Enjolras would just not do anything at all because he wasn’t awake yet and had just moved in his sleep.

“Hey.” Enjolras nuzzled Grantaire’s neck and sighed softly, wrapping his arms around the cynic, making his stomach burst into butterflies. It almost felt like he was falling, but he wasn’t. He was already on the ground. “Sleep well?” The blond’s words were slightly slurred as he was half asleep, but meant something to Grantaire none the less.

“Yeah. Slept great. You?” He watched Enjolras slowly wake up and couldn’t help but wonder if perhaps he woke up slowly like this every day. He’d love to find out.

“I slept pretty well, considering we’re lying in the ground.” Enjolras shifted against Grantaire and sighed softly as he stretched, working the ache out of his bones. “Speaking of which, what time is it?” Enjolras put his hand up to the sun’s light to look around without blinding himself.

“It’s around noon. You’ve missed all of your morning lectures.” Grantaire had an air of amusement in his voice when he spoke. He watched his Apollo’s face for a reaction but none came. Just a simple smile graced his features.

“That’s alright. I’d rather be here with you.”


End file.
